Frank Sinatra
Francis Albert Sinatra (ur. 12 grudnia 1915 w Hoboken, zm. 14 maja 1998 w Los Angeles) – amerykański piosenkarz i aktor filmowy pochodzenia włoskiego, ze względu na swój status popularnie nazywany „The Voice”. Jego muzyka jest uznawana jako ponadczasowa, zaś on sam za najwybitniejszego amerykańskiego piosenkarza XX w. Szacowany nakład ze sprzedaży wszystkich jego wydawnictw na całym świecie wynosi ponad 150 milionów egzemplarzy, co czyni go jednym z artystów z największą liczbą sprzedanych albumów muzycznych w dziejach. Sinatra rozpoczął swoją muzyczną karierę w drugiej połowie lat 30., współpracując z Harrym Jamesem i Tommym Dorseyem. W 1943 r. podpisał kontrakt z Columbia Records i rozpoczął solową karierę, stając się wkrótce idolem bobby soxers. Sinatra był pierwszym amerykańskim piosenkarzem, który śpiewał nie tylko dla dorosłych, ale zdobył popularność wśród nastolatków. W 1945 r. Sinatra wystąpił w kasowym przeboju, musicalu Podnieść kotwicę. Rok później otrzymał Oscara honorowego za krótkometrażowy film The House I Live In oraz wydał pierwszy album The Voice of Frank Sinatra. Przełom lat 40. i 50. był okresem kryzysu w karierze piosenkarza. Powrót na szczyty sławy nastąpił w 1953 r. po zdobyciu Oscara dla najlepszego aktora drugoplanowego oraz Złotego Globu za film Stąd do wieczności. Sukcesem okazały się także albumy In the Wee Small Hours (1955), Songs for Swingin' Lovers! (1956), Come Fly with Me (1958), Only the Lonely (1958) i Nice 'n' Easy (1960). Dzieciństwo Francis Albert Sinatra urodził się 12 grudnia 1915 r. w kamienicy przy 415 Monroe Street w Hoboken, New Jersey. Był jedynym dzieckiem włoskich imigrantów: Nataliny „Dolly” Garaventy (1896-1977) i pochodzącego z Sycylii Antonino Martino „Marty” Sinatry (1892-1969). Para pomimo sprzeciwu ze strony rodziny Garaventy wzięła ślub w Walentynki 1913 r. i odnowiła przysięgę małżeńską w Jersey City w stanie New Jersey, Natalina pracowała jako położna, ale prowadziła także wraz z mężem tawernę. Antonio natomiast imał się różnych zajęć. Był kotlarzem, pracował w American Pencil Company, uprawiał boks i przez 24 lata pracował jako strażak w Hoboken Fire Department. Zdaniem biografisty Jamesa Kaplana Antonio był analfabetą. Frank Sinatra przyszedł na świat w następstwie porodu kleszczowego, który skutkował nieodwracalnymi ranami (po lewej stronie twarzy, ponadto perforacja błony bębenkowej). Ważący 6,1 kg noworodek nie dawał oznak życia, a lekarz skoncentrował się na ratowaniu życia Nataliny, sądząc, że jej dziecko nie przeżyje. Wówczas matka Nataliny wzięła dziecko pod zimną wodę, dzięki czemu dziecko zaczęło oddychać. Te wydarzenia odcisnęły trwałe piętno na psychice Sinatry. Po latach powiedział swojej córce Nancy, że był nazywany przez kolegów „człowiekiem z blizną”, chciał nawet pobić lekarza odpowiedzialnego za poród. Wyznał: „Nie myśleli o mnie, tylko o mojej matce. Po prostu mnie wyszarpali i odtrącili na bok. Chrzest Sinatry w obrządku rzymskokatolickim miał miejsce 2 kwietnia 1916 r. w St Francis Church w Hoboken. Od wczesnych lat Sinatra przejawiał talent muzyczny. Miał zwyczaj siadać na pianinie i śpiewać dla klientów tawerny. Robił to także na ulicach miasta. Wyróżniał się na tle innych dzieci eleganckim ubraniem, o które dbała jego matka. Natalina była dość surowym rodzicem, niejednokrotnie karząc cieleśnie młodego syna. W 1927 r. rodzina Sinatrów przeniosła się do trzypokojowego mieszkania na 705 Park Avenue, które znajdowało się w niemiecko-irlandzkiej dzielnicy. Sinatra nie lubił się uczyć, a w szkole był obiektem drwin ze strony innych uczniów ze względu na swoją wybuchowość. W 1928 r. za przerwanie szkolnego przedstawienia Kleopatra, podczas którego wypuścił gołębie, został usunięty ze szkoły. Na 15 urodziny otrzymał od wujka Domenico ukulele. Jednakże instrument niespecjalnie zainteresował nastolatka. Wolał słuchać radia Atwater Kent, a szczególnie swojej ulubionej piosenki Oh! How I Hate to Get Up in the Morning, napisanej przez Irvinga Berlina. Interesował się big-bandami. Słuchał zwykle między innymi: Gene Austin, Rudy’ego Vallée, Russ’a Colombo czy Boba Eberly’ego, ale szczególną estymą darzył Binga Crosby’ego. Nie znał zapisów nutowych, a muzykę poznawał ze słuchu. W 1930 r. Sinatra pracował jako piosenkarz w jednym z lokali w Newy Jersey gdzie jako wynagrodzenie otrzymywał papierosy i jedzenie. Dorabiał w lokalnej gazecie, pomagając w rozwożeniu gazet, a później był pracownikiem stoczni. Dnia 28 stycznia 1931 r. Sinatra rozpoczął naukę w A. J. Demarest High School, ale uczęszczał do placówki tylko przez 47 dni. Nauczyciele uważali go za leniwego ucznia oraz awanturnika. Wprawdzie aby zadowolić rodziców został słuchaczem Drake Business School, ale nie ukończył tam edukacji. Początki kariery (1935-1942) Dzięki znajomościom i wsparciu Dolly, Sinatra rozpoczął swoją karierę muzyczną. W połowie lat 30. występował w lokalnych klubach: Azov, The Cat's Meow i The Comedy Club, a także stacji radiowej WAAT w Jersey City. W 1935 r. wraz ze znajomymi muzykami z grupy The Flashes (znani później m.in. jako The Hoboken Four) wystąpił w popularnym programie radiowym Major Bowes and His Original Amateur Hour. Muzycy wygrali głosowanie słuchaczy, zdobywając 40 tys. głosów i w nagrodę wzięli udział w trasie koncertowej po Kalifornii. W omawianym okresie Sinatra pobierał lekcje z zakresu elokucji od trenera wokalnego Johna Quinlana. Jeden z członków grupy wspominał po latach, że przyjęli Sinatrę, gdyż miał samochód i mógł być ich kierowcą. Szybko jednak okazało się, że na koncertach to on przyciąga uwagę publiczności, co nie podobało się reszcie grupy. Na tym tle dochodziło nawet do pobić Sinatry. Pod wpływem sugestii Bowesa młody piosenkarz odszedł z zespołu. W 1938 r., za wynagrodzenie w wysokości 15 dolarów tygodniowo, występował w klubie nocnym Rustic Cabin, w Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey. Występy Sinatry były nagrywane i emitowane w wielu miastach na obszarze USA. Według relacji świadków Sinatra był przekonany o tym, że zrobi wielką karierę i nie chciał słuchać ludzi, którzy krytykowali jego umiejętności wokalne. W 1939 r. popularny trębacz Harry James zaangażował Sinatrę do swojego zespołu Harry James Orchestra, oferując dwuletni kontrakt, opiewający na 75 dolarów tygodniowo. W repertuarze piosenkarza popularne były takie utwory jak: „My Buddy”, „Willow Weep for Me”, „It's Funny to Everyone But Me”, „Here Comes the Night”, „On a Little Street in Singapore”, „Ciribiribin” czy „Every Day of My Life”. Chociaż piosenkarz niejednokrotnie zmagał się z problemami finansowymi to w listach do rodziców nie skarżył się. Wkrótce Tommy Dorsey zaproponował współpracę piosenkarzowi i lepsze warunki finansowe (125 dolarów tygodniowo). Sinatra zgodził się, bo nie odpowiadała mu pozycja w zespole Jamesa, z którego odszedł jesienią 1939 r. Z orkiestrą Dorseya wykonał ponad 80 nagrań w latach 1940–1942. Do najbardziej znanych należą: „I'll Never Smile Again”, „Street of Dreams”, „There Are Such Things”, „Stardust”, „Let's Get Away From It All” i „This Love of Mine”. Sinatra twierdził, że nauczył się kontroli oddechu dzięki obserwowaniu gry swojego mentora Dorseya. Wraz ze wzrostem popularności (W 1941 roku „Billboard” przyznał mu tytuł wokalisty roku) Sinatra stał się centralną postacią zespołu i zapragnął nagrywać piosenki jako solowy artysta. Dorsey zgodził się na to. W 1942 r. nagrał: „Night and Day”, „The Night We Called It a Day”, „The Song is You” i „Lamplighter's Serenade”. Sukces Sinatry spowodował, że piosenkarz zdecydował się odejść z zespołu, na co nie chciał się zgodzić Dorsey. Było to wówczas wielkie wyzwanie, bo poza Bingiem Crosbym żaden wokalista solowy nie osiągnął spektakularnego sukcesu bez zespołu. Sinatra tak motywował swoją decyzję: Amerykańskie media plotkowały, że gangster Willie Moretti groził śmiercią Dorseyowi, jeżeli ten nie spełni oczekiwań Sinatry. Ostatecznie dnia 8 września 1942 r., po wielomiesięcznych negocjacjach, piosenkarz opuścił zespół. Dorsey miał na odchodne powiedzieć Sinatrze: „mam nadzieję, że powinie ci się noga”. Sinatromania Po odejściu z zespołu Dorseya Sinatra przez kilka miesięcy pozostawał bez stałego zajęcia. Wówczas dyrektor słynnego Paramount Theatre Bob Weitman zaangażował piosenkarza. Dnia 30 grudnia 1942 r. Sinatra przy niebywałym aplauzie publiczności wystąpił w Paramount Theatre. Muzyk tak wspominał ten występ: „Dźwięk, który mnie powitał, był absolutnie ogłuszający. To był olbrzymi ryk. Pięć tysięcy dzieciaków, tupanie, wrzaski, krzyki, oklaski. Przestraszyłem się. Nie mogłem poruszyć mięśniem. Benny Goodman także zamarł. Był tak przerażony, że odwrócił się, spojrzał na publiczność i powiedział: „Co to było, do diabła?”. Sinatrze zaproponowano cały cykl koncertów przez następne dwa miesiące. W pewną sobotę, piosenkarz miał jedenaście koncertów, zaczynając o godzinie 8:10, a kończąc o 2:30 następnego dnia. Rozhisteryzowana publiczność na scenę rzucała nie tylko róże, ale elementy garderoby. Sinatrę okrzyknięto „Swoonatrą”, ale na trwale przylgnął do niego przydomek „The Voice”. W krótkim okresie czasu powstało ponad 1000 fanklubów piosenkarza. W połowie lat 40. Sinatra otrzymywał ok. 5 tysięcy listów tygodniowo. Najzagorzalsi fani Sinatry nosili na swoich ubraniach tytuły jego piosenek i byli gotowi przekupić pokojówki hotelowe, aby dotknąć łóżka swojego idola. Ochrona piosenkarza zwykle przeszukiwała miejsca pobytu Sinatry, bowiem fanki ukrywały się w najwymyślniejszych miejscach. „Time” opisując sinatromanię zauważył: Sinatra na początku lat 40. zaczął występować w hollywoodzkich filmach. W filmie Higher and Higher zagrał, co prawda, u boku francuskiej aktorki Michèle Morgan, ale samego siebie. W pierwszej scenie dzwonił do drzwi, otwierała pokojówka, on mówił: „Dzień dobry, nazywam się Frank Sinatra”, a kobieta mdlała z wrażenia. Zaśpiewał również pięć popularnych piosenek, a jedna z nich („I Couldn't Sleep a Wink Last Night”) była nominowana do Oscara. Sukcesywnie rósł majątek Sinatry. Pomiędzy październikiem 1942 r. a połową 1943 r zarobił około 100 tys. dolarów z radia, filmu i występów, co było wtedy ogromną sumą. Jego fanatyczna publiczność w nadchodzących latach okaże się czymś w rodzaju gwarantowanego rynku; publiczność, która dosłownie dorośnie z nim, będąc mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. Będą śledzić jego muzykę i karierę w miarę starzenia się, zapewniając w ten sposób Sinatrze i jego sponsorom pewne zyski. Dnia 1 czerwca 1943 r. Sinatra podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Columbia Records. Wznowiony utwór z 1939 r. „All or Nothing at All” utrzymywał się przez 18 tygodni na liście najpopularniejszych piosenek. Sinatra występował od stycznia 1943 r. do grudnia 1944 r. w popularnym programie radiowym Your Hit Parade. Zdobył uznanie, śpiewając w prestiżowym Hotelu Waldorf-Astoria, wystąpił także po raz pierwszy w nowojorskim klubie nocnym Riobamba. Ze względów zdrowotnych (uszkodzona błona bębenkowa) Sinatra nie mógł czynnie wziąć udziału w II wojnie światowej. Przeszkodą w służbie wojskowej była też niestabilność emocjonalna o której opinia publiczna nie była informowana. Piosenkarz zawsze twierdził, że chciał walczyć. Formą swego rodzaju rekompensaty były jego występy. Sinatra śpiewał dla personelu sił zbrojnych, był m.in. w Rzymie na spotkaniu z papieżem, odwiedził także słynną Hollywood Canteen. Pomimo tego, jak stwierdził historyk William Manchester, „Sinatra był najbardziej znienawidzonym człowiekiem II wojny światowej, ponieważ bogacił się, czarując Amerykanki, podczas gdy ich chłopaki i mężowie walczyli za granicą”. Sukces odnosiły kolejne nagrania Sinatry, takie jak: „You'll Never Know”, „Close to You”, „Sunday, Monday, or Always” i „People Will Say We're in Love”. Pod koniec 1943 r. stał się popularniejszy niż Bing Crosby czy Perry Como. Apogeum histerii na tle Sinatry nastąpiło w 1944 r. We wrześniu spotkał się z prezydentem Franklino Delano Rooseveltem, którego poparł w wyborach. Piosenkarz występował na spotkaniach demokratów. Natomiast w październiku doszło do wydarzeń, które przeszły do historii pod nazwą Columbus Day riot. Sinatra powrócił do Paramount Theatre podczas gdy około około 30-35 tys. fanów, głównie nastolatków, spowodowało gigantyczne zamieszanie pod budynkiem. Wezwano policję, by opanowała sytuację. Część problemu miała związek z fanami, którzy odmówili opuszczenia budynku po obejrzeniu jednego pełnego programu. Już wcześniej dochodziło do sytuacji, w której jedynie około 250 z 3-3,5 tys. widzów opuszczało widownię. Znane były przypadki przesiadywania nawet 8 godzin aż do omdlenia lub wyniesienia przez służby porządkowe. Rok później wcielił się w Clarence’a Doolittle w kasowym przeboju, musicalu Podnieść kotwicę. Film w reżyserii George’a Sidney’a znalazł się na liście 10 najpopularniejszych w USA w 1945 r. i był najbardziej dochodowym dla studia MGM. W 1946 r. Sinatra wydał, we współpracy z aranżerem Axelem Stordahlem,ł swój pierwszy album The Voice of Frank Sinatra, który notowany był na 1 miejscu listy Billboard. Popularną piosenką z tego okresu była „Five Minutes More”''.'' Columbia Records szacowała, że płyty piosenkarza sprzedawały się w nakładzie 10 milionów rocznie. W tym samym roku Sinatra, razem z innymi twórcami, otrzymał Oscara honorowego za krótkometrażowy film The House I Live In. Kryzys w karierze W II połowie lat 40. amerykańskie media szeroko komentowały romanse piosenkarza oraz jego domniemane powiązania z mafią. Piosenkarz nie radził sobie z krytyką i wdawał się w medialne konflikty. Wskutek czego w grudniu 1946 r. uznany został przez Hollywood Women’s Press Club za najtrudniejszą we współpracy gwiazdę. Rok później Sinatra uderzył nieprzychylnego dziennikarza Lee Mortimera, a media zaczęły nazywać piosenkarza „The Punch” , zamiast jak wcześniej „The Voice” . Na zachowanie Sinatry zareagował Louis B. Mayer, który wezwał gwiazdora MGM i nakazał mu publicznie przeprosić dziennikarza. Sinatra zrobił to, a także zapłacił kilkadziesiąt tysięcy dolarów za koszty sądowe, obsługę prawniczą i zadośćuczynienie dla poszkodowanego. Być może na skutego tego incydentu piosenkarz stracił pracę w radio Old Gold. Co więcej, drugi album, Songs by Sinatra, sprzedawał się poniżej oczekiwań, a w notowaniach popularności przestał być notowany na czołowych miejscach, ustępując chociażby Bingowi Crosbyemu. Z kolei musical Całując bandytę''okazał się jedną z największych katastrof finansowych w dziejach MGM. Sinatra zresztą był świadomy tego, że zupełnie nie pasował do zaproponowanej roli i nigdy nie obejrzał tego filmu. Jednakże jego następne filmy przyniosły zyski macierzystej wytwórni. Życiorys Sinatra postanowił zostać piosenkarzem, gdy usłyszał w radiu Binga Crosby’ego. Karierę rozpoczynał, śpiewając w małych lokalach w New Jersey, aż zwrócił na niego uwagę lider zespołu i trębacz Harry James. Po krótkim okresie współpracy z zespołem Jamesa w 1940 roku Sinatra przyłączył się do zespołu Tommy’ego Dorseya, w którym stał się znanym wokalistą. Zdobył popularność również wśród młodzieży, stając się pierwszym idolem nastolatków. Dzięki niemu muzyka popularna, przedtem słuchana głównie przez dorosłych, zwiększyła grono swoich odbiorców o nowe pokolenie. Później rozpoczął karierę solową i odnosił pewne sukcesy, szczególnie w okresie strajku muzyków. Ponieważ wokaliści nie należeli do związku zawodowego muzyków, mogli nagrywać płyty (często z innymi wokalistami akompaniującymi im własnym głosem). W 1947 roku nagrał dla Columbia Records w części zaśpiewaną po polsku piosenkę ''Ever Homeward opartą na polskim utworze O gwiazdeczko coś błyszczała Kazimierza Lubomirskiego i Wiktoryna Zielińskiego z połowy XIX wieku. Wcześniej utwór ten zaśpiewał w duecie z Alidą Valli w filmie The Miracle of the Bells, opartym na polskim wątku. W późnych latach 40. i na początku lat 50. kariera muzyczna Sinatry podupadła. Jednak w 1953 roku Sinatra powrócił w wielkim stylu, tym razem jako aktor, występując w Stąd do wieczności (From Here to Eternity). Po sukcesie filmowym Sinatra odbił się od dna również w muzyce. W późniejszych latach występował jeszcze w wielu filmach. Z najważniejszych należy wymienić The Man with the Golden Arm oraz Przeżyliśmy wojnę (The Manchurian Candidate). Początkowo, w latach 40., Sinatra nagrywał dla wytwórni Columbia Records. W latach 50. przeniósł się do Capitol Records, gdzie współpracował z najlepszymi producentami i aranżerami tamtych czasów, do których należeli m.in. Nelson Riddle i Billy May. Z tym ostatnim Sinatra nagrał wiele ze swoich najlepszych utworów. Na początku lat 60. muzyk miał już wyrobione nazwisko i mógł pozwolić sobie na stworzenie własnej wytwórni: Reprise Records. W latach 50. i 60. Sinatra był jedną z atrakcji Las Vegas. Pod koniec lat 60. w duecie m.in. z polską piosenkarką Violettą Villas śpiewał w Casino de Paris utwór Strangers in the Night. Dean Martin i Sammy Davis Jr. byli jednymi z wielu artystów estrady, z którymi Sinatra się przyjaźnił. Sinatra, aktor Peter Lawford i komik Joey Bishop byli głównymi filarami Rat Pack (dosł. paczka szczurów) – luźnej grupy artystów estrady, którzy przyjaźnili się i razem się bawili. W latach 60. Sinatra odegrał ważną rolę w desegregacji rasowej w hotelach i kasynach w Nevadzie. Sinatra i koledzy z Rat Pack nie pokazywali się w hotelach i kasynach, które odmówiły obsłużenia Sammy’ego Davisa– czarnoskórego członka ich paczki. Gdy po wprowadzeniu na ekrany filmu Ocean’s Eleven Rat Pack przyciągnął uwagę amerykańskich mediów, wszystkie hotele i kasyna, które chciały, aby artyści bawili się we właśnie u nich, musiały zmienić swoje podejście do segregacji. W późniejszym okresie kariery Sinatrę oskarżano o kontakty z mafią. Mówiło się, że jego kariera była wspierana przez osoby powiązane ze środowiskiem przestępczym. John Edgar Hoover, szef FBI w latach 1924–1972, najwyraźniej wierzył w te oskarżenia, gdyż FBI zebrało ponad 2400 stron akt dotyczących muzyka. Sam Sinatra wielokrotnie zaprzeczał tym oskarżeniom. Nigdy też nie doszło do oficjalnego postawienia zarzutów. Z drugiej strony niektórzy twierdzą, że postać Johnny’ego Fontane – jednego z bohaterów książki i filmu Ojciec chrzestny – w znacznym stopniu opiera się na postaci Sinatry i jego rzekomych powiązaniach z mafią. Sinatra kontynuował swoją karierę muzyczną aż do lat 90., kiedy ukazał się album Duets. Można na nim usłyszeć Sinatrę śpiewającego w duecie z innymi gwiazdami, m.in. Bono z U2. Sinatra dawał koncerty aż do 1995 roku, ale prawie 80-letni muzyk miał problemy z pamięcią i często musiał korzystać z promptera, na którym wyświetlano teksty jego piosenek. Po kolejnym ataku serca Frank Sinatra zmarł o godz. 10.50 14 maja 1998 roku, w Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. W czasie śmierci towarzyszyła mu żona Barbara i córka Nancy. Ostatnie słowa Sinatry brzmiały: „I’m losing”. Miał 82 lata. W ciągu swojego życia Sinatra był częstym gościem w Palm Springs w Kalifornii. Sinatra, który był znanym dobroczyńcą oraz właścicielem nieruchomości w tamtym regionie, chciał, by pochowano go na pustyni. Chociaż zmarł w 1998 roku w Los Angeles, jego pogrzeb odbył się w katolickim kościele św. Teresy w Palm Springs, około 120 mil od Los Angeles. Pochowano go w Cathedral City, w miejscu gdzie spoczywają jego rodzice. Cmentarz, na którym został złożony, leży w pobliżu Rancho Mirage, znanej posiadłości Sinatry. W jego pobliżu pochowani są również jego przyjaciel Killy Rizzo, który zginął w wypadku samochodowym krótko przed Sinatrą, oraz burmistrz Palm Springs i kongresmen Sonny Bono. Według legendy Sinatra został pochowany z piersiówką whisky Jack Daniel’s oraz garścią dziesięciocentówek. Sinatra nosił przy sobie monety dziesięciocentowe od czasu, gdy jego syn, Frank Jr. został porwany, a porywacze żądali od Sinatry kontaktu tylko z automatów telefonicznych. Życie prywatne W młodości upodobał sobie filmy gangsterskie, a w szczególności Małego Cezara i Człowieka z blizną Przyjacielem Sinatry i człowiekiem, którego niezwykle cenił za charakter i prostolinijność był Humphrey Bogart. Wokół Bogarta organizowana była nieformalna grupa Rat Pack, której liderem po śmierci aktora stał się Sinatra. Sinatra plotki o swoich licznych romansach kwitował w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób: Jednak znawcy tematu przekonani są, że piosenkarz jednak rzeczywiście słusznie był posądzany o tak liczne związki z kobietami. W latach 40. Sinatra wdawał się w liczne romanse m.in. z aktorką Alorą Gooding, 16-letnią Ritą Maritt, Mary Lou Watts, Dorothy Bunocelli, z którą piosenkarz miał córkę Julię. Przez pewien czas związany był m.in. także z: Judy Garland, Marilyn Maxwell czy Laną Turner. W drugiej połowie lat 50. związany był z Lauren Bacall. W wywiadzie dla Charliego Rose’a, Bacall przyznała, że zbliżyła się do piosenkarza kilka miesięcy po śmierci swojego męża Humphrey’a Bogarta. Oboje podjęli decyzję o zaręczynach na początku 1958 r. Wiadomość przedostała się do mediów co miało zdenerwować Sinatrę i w związku z tym zerwał zaręczyny. Bacall była zaskoczona tym faktem, ale po latach stwierdziła, że Sinatra wyświadczył jej przysługę, bo byliby fatalnym małżeństwem ze względu na różnice charakterów. Sinatra związany był z Marilyn Monroe, którą poznał w 1954 r., kiedy był żonaty ze swoją drugą żoną Avą Gardner. Łowca talentów Milt Ebbins twierdził, że piosenkarz był zakochany w aktorce. Według biografisty Jamesa Kaplana Sinatra planował ślub z Monroe, ale aktorka nie zgodziła się na to. Monroe na tydzień przed śmiercią towarzyszyła Sinatrze w jego resorcie w Cal Neva nad jeziorem Lake Tahoe, co miało uchronić ją przed załamaniem i uzależnieniem. Aktor miał być autentycznie załamany śmiercią Monroe. W 1962 r. Sinatra ogłosił zaręczyny z aktorką Juliet Prowse. Związek jednak nie przetrwał być może dlatego, że Prowse chciała skoncentrować się na swojej karierze. Jednakże aktorka później przyznałam że Sinatra był skomplikowaną osobą i po kilku drinkach mógł być trudny do zniesienia. 8 grudnia 1963 roku Frank Sinatra Jr. został porwany. ojciec zapłacił porywaczom 240.000 dolarów okupu i dwa dni później jego syn został wypuszczony bez żadnych obrażeń. Przez cały ten czas Sinatra nosił przy sobie garść dziesięciocentówek, ponieważ porywacze żądali, by Sinatra dzwonił do nich tylko z budek telefonicznych. Mimo że porywacze zostali złapani i skazani, Sinatra jeszcze przez długi czas nosił ze sobą monety o takim nominale. W 1966 roku Sinatra ożenił się z młodszą od niego o 30 lat aktorką Mią Farrow. Rozwiedli się dwa lata później. 11 lipca 1976 roku Sinatra poślubił Barbarę Blakeley Marx (przeszła na katolicyzm, by móc za niego wyjść), która towarzyszyła mu aż do śmierci. Małżeństwo z Nancy Barbato (1939–1951) Frank Sinatra poznał Nancy Barbato (ur. 25 marca 1917, zm. 13 lipca 2018) w 1934 r. Podobnie jak Sinatra miała włoskie korzenie. Dnia 4 lutego 1939 r. Sinatra ożenił się z Barbato w kościele Matki Bożej Bolesnej w Jersey City. Swego rodzaju prezentem ślubnym było nagranie piosenki „Our love”. Oboje zamieszkali na Garfield Street 487. Nancy pracowała jako sekretarka. Była gospodarną panią domu i kochającą żoną. Barbato wspierała Sinatrę w początkach jego kariery, wyruszyła z nim w trasę kiedy koncertował z Harrym Jamesem. To ona także zasugerowała Sinatrze noszenie charakterystycznie wiązanej muszki, która stała się znakiem rozpoznawczym piosenkarza. Małżonkowie nie mogli jednak dojść do porozumienia w kwestii Dolly. Sinatra miał być na każde skinienie swojej matki, co nie odpowiadało Nancy. Dodatkowo Dolly otrzymała wyrok 5 lat w zawieszeniu za niepoprawnie wykonaną aborcję, która niemal doprowadziła ciężarną do śmierci. Barbato urodziła 2 córki: Nancy (ur. 1940 r.), Christinę (ur. 1948 r.) oraz syna Franka jr. (1944–2016). Chociaż Sinatra nie pozostał wierny swojej żonie, uważany był za troskliwego i opiekuńczego ojca. Po przeprowadzce do Hollywood Sinatra wdawał się w liczne romanse, które były znane opinii publicznej, co dodatkowo poniżało Nancy. Barbato w połowie lat 40. zdecydowała się na aborcję. Gdy wyszedł na jaw romans Sinatry z gwiazdą filmową Avą Gardner, Nancy zażądała rozwodu. Dnia 29 października 1951 r. para rozwiodła się. Nancy Barbato-Sinatra nie wyszła już więcej za mąż i zajęła się wychowaniem dzieci. Zmarła 13 lipca 2018 r. w wieku 101 lat. Małżeństwo z Avą Gardner (1951–1957) Sinatra poznał aktorkę Avę Gardner w 1946 r., kiedy przeżywał małżeński kryzys. Najprawdopodobniej dwa lata później para miała ze sobą romans. Oboje mieli podobne cechy charakteru: byli zaborczy, towarzyscy, ale też wspólnie nadużywali alkoholu. Ich związek trzymany był w tajemnicy ze względy na potencjalny skandal obyczajowy. Sinatra był w końcu żonaty i miał troje dzieci. Wyjawienie prawdy o związku obojga mogło znacząco wpłynąć na karierę piosenkarza i aktorki. Ostatecznie jednak w 1949 r. Sinatra wraz z Gardner występowali publicznie w Nowym Jorku i Huston. W tym samym czasie Nancy zgodziła się na separację, ale wciąż nie było mowy o rozwodzie. Amerykańskie media na wieść o tym w bezlitosny sposób przedstawiały Sinatrę i jego nową partnerkę. W marcu 1950 r. Sinatra wystąpił w klubie nocnym Copacabana, w Nowym Jorku. Podczas występu artysta narzekał na problemy z głosem, które nasiliły się do tego stopnia, że nie mógł ukończyć zaplanowanej trasy koncertowej. Zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza rozpoczął rekonwalescencję i udał się do Hiszpanii, na plan zdjęciowy Gardner. Aktorka naciskała na zawarcie ślubu, ale Sinatra wciąż nie miał rozwodu z Nancy. Miejsce w kulturze popularnej Sinatra zmienił oblicze muzyki popularnej, sprawił że dawne, zapomniane piosenki stały się na nowo przebojami („Night and Day” czy „I've Got You Under My Skin”) . Wizerunek sceniczny, sposób bycia i skomplikowane życie prywatne uczyniły z Sinatry prekursora gwiazd muzyki, idola tłumów. Piosenkarz jako jeden z pierwszych piosenkarzy był współtwórcą albumu koncepcyjnego. Grupa Rat Pack, której był liderem, stanowiła wzór dla supergrup. Al Martino wcielił się w postać piosenkarza Johnyego Fontane w filmie Ojciec chrzestny. Postać Fontane miała być rzekomo wzorowana na Sinatrze. Autor książkowego bestsellera, Mario Puzo, w artykule zamieszczonym w „New York Magazine” przyznał, że Sinatra był niezwykle niezadowolony z postaci Fontane, a ponadto groził pisarzowi pobiciem. Dorobek muzyczny Według historyka Willa Friedwalda, piosenkarz w pracy studyjnej skupiał się przede wszystkim na tekście utworu. W przeciwieństwie do innych piosenkarzy Sinatra mniej lub bardziej oficjalnie angażował się w sesje nagraniowe, ale nie narzucał swojego zdania innym muzykom. Gordon Jenkins twierdził nawet, że nigdy nie kwestionował inwencji twórczej Sinatry, bo każda uwaga piosenkarza okazywała się być słuszna. Sinatra podkreślał, że pierwsze, oryginalne wykonanie piosenki było zawsze najlepsze, bo wkładał w nie całą energię twórczą. Sinatra pozostawił po sobie ogromną spuściznę muzyczną, poczynając od pierwszych utworów z zespołem Harry’ego Jamesa w 1939 roku, przez olbrzymie zbiory Columbia Records z lat 40., Capitol Records z lat 50., i Reprise Records od lat 60. aż do jego ostatniego albumu Duets II z 1994 roku. Do jego najbardziej znanych utworów zalicza się „My Way”, „New York, New York”, „Night and Day”, „Love and Marriage”, „I’ve Got You Under My Skin”, „Strangers in the Night”, „Fly Me to the Moon” oraz „Witchcraft”. Najpopularniejszym i najlepiej sprzedającym się ze wszystkich jego albumów pozostaje Sinatra at the Sands z 1966 roku – zarejestrowany na żywo koncert z Las Vegas, z Sinatrą u szczytu formy, wspieranym przez zespół Counta Basiego. Dyskografia *1944 Swing and Dance with Frank Sinatra (Columbia) *1946 The Voice of Frank Sinatra (Columbia) *1950 Songs by Sinatra (CBS) *1950 Songs by Sinatra, Vol. 1 (CBS) *1950 Sing and Dance with Frank Sinatra (Columbia) *1953 Requested by You (CBS) *1955 In the Wee Small Hours (Capitol Records) *1955 Frankie (Columbia) *1955 Songs for Swingin’ Lovers! (Capitol) *1955 Swing Easy (Capitol) *1955 Young at Heart (Capitol) *1955 Our Town (Capitol) *1956 Frank Sinatra Conducts Tone Poems of Color (Capitol) *1956 High Society (Capitol) *1957 Come Fly with Me (Capitol) *1957 Close to You and More (Capitol) *1957 Pal Joey (Capitol) *1957 Where Are You (Capitol) *1957 A Swingin’ Affair! (Capitol) *1957 A Jolly Christmas from Frank Sinatra (Capitol) *1958 Come Dance with Me! (Capitol) *1958 Frank Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely (Capitol) *1959 The Broadway Kick (CBS) *1959 No One Cares (Capitol) *1959 With Red Norvo Quintet: Live in Australia... (Blue Note) *1962 At Villa Venice, Chicago, Live 1962, Vol. 1 (Jazz Hour) *1962 At Villa Venice, Chicago, Live 1962, Vol. 2 (Jazz Hour) *1962 Sinatra & Sextet: Live in Paris (Reprise) *1963 The Concert Sinatra (Warner) *1966 Sinatra at the Sands (Reprise) *1987 The Sinatra Christmas Album (Reprise) Filmografia *1944 – Higher and Higher *1945 – The House I Live In *1945 – Podnieść kotwicę (Anchors Aweigh) *1946 – Burzliwe życie Kerna (Till the Clouds Roll By) *1949 – Na przepustce (On the Town) *1949 – Zabierz mnie na mecz (Take Me Out to the Ball Game) *1953 – Stąd do wieczności (From Here to Eternity) – Oscar dla aktora w roli drugoplanowej *1954 – Suddenly *1955 – Faceci i laleczki (Guys and Dolls) *1955 – Złotoręki (The Man with the Golden Arm) – nominacja do Oscara dla aktora w roli głównej *1956 – Wyższe sfery (High Society) *1956 – W 80 dni dookoła świata (Around the World in Eighty Days) (jako pianista) *1957 – Kumpel Joey (Pal Joey) *1958 – Długi tydzień w Parkman (Some Came Running) *1959 – Tak niewielu (Never So Few) *1960 – Ryzykowna gra (Ocean’s Eleven) *1962 – Przeżyliśmy wojnę (The Manchurian Candidate) *1965 – Ekspres von Ryana *1966 – Napad na królową (Assault on a Queen) *1968 – Detektyw (The Detective) *1984 – Wyścig armatniej kuli II Zobacz też *Marcin Przybylski *Kamil Bijoś Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji